Trevor Lyle
Trevor Lyle is the husband of Helen Lyle, and the father of Claire Lyle, he is like Helen. Trevor is Grad student from Chicago. In the Candyman Film, he is portrayed by Xander Berkeley. His Life Trevor Lyle was raised and now studies as a grad student and professor in Chicago, he is the husband of Helen Lyle and the father of Claire Lyle. In the first film, he's does to see his daughter did a great painting portrait of Candyman/'Daniel Robatille' himself for the one of his colleagues, Professor Purcell for her art talents and sold to the Los Angeles art gallery owner Miguel, because he was proud of her for creating the painting as the great talent painting artist and giving his daughter a silver heart-shaped locket necklace with a picture of herself and her name it on the back since she was a baby. During the university classroom, he's telling the students about the urban legends and meeting Stacey. Michael Robinson was the close friend and childhood sweetheart of his daugher in their days goes to school together, he's know his parents (Matthew and Trina) and his little brother, Tommy, who has passed away six weeks ago. He and his wife talking about the urban legends and got a call from the principal at Chicago elementary school with the older kids. Hearing his daughter in the middle of the night screaming to woke them up about the nightmares of the Candyman. He's took his daughter to the school, then he got a called from the nurse's office with Michael and the nurse that Claire's illness that causes she has the psychic powers since she was born, took her home on the next day, finds out about his daughter got an illness from the parking garage on a another day and he's bailing his wife out from jail. Trevor leaves Claire with her mother to look after in their apartment while he runs an errand from the university, Trevor calls the police about his wife's murder crimes and tried to find his daughter missing from her bedroom. Trevor, who is now living with Stacey, one of his female undergraduate students. Until he gets a call from Matthew about Candyman's origins, his real name is Daniel Robatille from New Orleans, Louisiana and reading his daughter's letters from under the pillow in her bedroom is learning the truth about his wife Helen is the reincartion of Caorline Sullivan and having Baby Anthony at the bonfire. Trevor Lyle and Stacey just arrived at Cabrini–Green with the police about his daughter crying over her mother's death in her arms and reunite with his daughter again in cry of joy again as he's saw his wife died from burning injuries to sacrifice herself to save her and Anthony from Candyman. His Death After his wife Helen dies and raise his daughter on his own, from the incident with Candyman. He is seen with his other wife at the funeral, seeing his daughter crying on the death of her mother for blaming Candyman has been used her a whole time, took her mother from her by giving herself to him already, see the residents of the Cabrini–Green pay their respects for Helen by risking her life to save them and shortly returned home. At the end of the film Trevor is shown to be in the bathroom crying he is in front of the bathroom mirror, Claire was crying in her bedroom with a picture of herself, with her father and mother and playing her music box, then he's sorry for didn't believe her from the beginning, Candyman tricked her by framing her mother's crimes, took her mother away from her by sacrificing herself to protect her and giving herself to him as his lover and gaining immortality, and repeatedly says his wife’s name Helen causing her to appear and repeatedly stab him with her hook, this kills him. His daughter goes to foster home and raised by foster parents and other relatives until she's grew up in her teens years as a seventeen years old teenger in Candyman 3: Day of the Dead film movie. Appearance *''Candyman'' *''Candyman 2: Farwell to the Flesh'' (Mentioned) Gallery fhd992CDM_Carolyn_Lowery_001.jpg vlcsnap-2012-01-06-23h43m28s88.png 9.jpg fhd992CDM_Virginia_Madsen_014.jpg fhd992CDM_Xander_Berkeley_004.jpg 13.jpg 245812_full.jpg 1419-2851.gif fhd992CDM_Xander_Berkeley_005.jpg xander-berkeley-candyman.jpg mirror7.jpg Xander-berkeley-candyman-2.jpg Category:Deceased characters Category:Secondary Antagoinists Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lyle family Category:Candyman characters